Mirajane Strauss vs. Racer
Mirajane Strauss vs. Racer is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis: Racer. Prologue After Natsu and Lucy are captured by Imitatia and Byro Cracy, the members back at the Fairy Tail Guild discuss the issue of "Michelle" being the sixth member of the Reborn Oración Seis and the Infinity Clock that has taken on its true form. Before the group can decide what to do next, the Archaeological Society arrives and asks to see Lucy. When they are asked why they need to talk with her, the men state that they have some important things to tell her regarding the thing in the sky, but upon being told of Lucy's fate, decide that the seriousness of the situation can allow them to tell everyone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 The leader of the society, Jean-Luc reveals himself to be Will Neville's Great-grandson. Jean-luc says that he knew Jude Heartfilia, who dedicated his life to make sure that the Infinity Clock stayed sealed away. He says that the hand of the Infinity Clock had been uncovered during an excavation, he immediately went to meet Jude when he heard that the part had already fallen into his hands. Upon finding Jude, Jean-Luc made sure to wrap the hand with a Magic Cloth to seal its Magic. Jude then made a promise to find a place to keep the hand sealed away forever. Jean-Luc then explains to them the true nature of Infinity Clock, that it can activate "Real Nightmare". The Fairy Tail members immediately accept the Job from Jean-Luc when he requests they stop the Infinity Clock, and also vowing to rescue Lucy and Natsu as they do. After they accept the job, Jean-Luc presents to Erza a Magic Hammer which is said to break all darkness. Cana calls for reinforcements with her Divination, which turn out to be Ichiya from Blue Pegasus with his Magic Bomber Christina. Cana explains to them that the Infinity Clock is in the sky, so they have to get airborne as well. After everyone climbs aboard the ship, it is attacked by something as it is in the air. Mirajane and Elfman Strauss go to check on it, and they find that Racer is attacking Christina. Battle Racer attacks Mirajane first and then he destroys various parts of the ship. When Elfman attempts to hit Racer with Beast Arm: Iron Bull, Racer attacks him first with his immense speed. Mirajane then steps forward and activates Satan Soul form, and she tackles Racer from the ship towards the ground. Mirajane tells Elfman to leave Racer to her before leaving the ship, worrying Elfman. When Racer attempts to go back to the ship, Mirajane punches him and Racer tells her not to interfere, and then runs in a zigzag and directly hits Mirajane. She then activates her Satan Soul: Halphas and tells Racer that she is not going to let him get back on the ship and then attacks him, but Racer dodges it and runs. Mirajane and Racer continues their fight and Racer keeps dodging her attacks. Racer says that he is fast and when she is close to him, he gets away from her. Mirajane's movements cause Racer to remind him of his past in the Tower of Heaven, and he gets hit by her attack. Racer tries to run away from Mirajane with speed but she chases him. When Racer tells her to stay away, he finds that Mirajane is behind him, and she kicks him with force to the ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Mirajane tells Racer to give up, but he gets up and enhances his speed even more, and then he attacks her. Racer creates visual duplicates of himself and attacks Mirajane multiple times, causing her to get hurt. Mirajane implies that he really is fast, and then she tries to run away from the Racers while dodging their attacks. Mirajane suddenly catches the real Racer and rams him into the ground with tremendous force, defeating him. Aftermath Even though Racer is heavily injured, he gets up and asks how can she be faster than him. Mirajane explains what he has been doing to himself, which is causing him his pain. Racer then realizes that he wasn't being fast, but instead he was always running away. While Mirajane returns to her normal self, she states that she has been running away from a fear she had in the past. As she speaks more of her past, Racer finally stands straight and starts walking away from her, and Mirajane adds that no one is going to chase him anymore. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights